From the prior art, pipes are known for transporting drinking water, used in particular in the field of water supply.
These pipes comprise a metal base body, to the inner surface of which there is applied an inner coating which is suitable for contact with foodstuffs. The coatings which are generally used require the inner surface of the base body to be prepared so that the coating is able to bond adhesively. The methods for preparing the inner surface are conventionally either shot-blasting alone or grinding, or a combination of drilling and shot-blasting.
These methods for preparing the inner surface of the base body are costly. This is particularly the case with shot-blasting owing to the time and the cost associated with recycling the shot.
Furthermore, these methods for preparing the surface sometimes require the use of a primer in order to obtain the required level of adhesion for the coating.